


Not Looking For Love

by letyourwordsout



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Unrequited Love, rude!Dean, sad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letyourwordsout/pseuds/letyourwordsout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel had worked up the courage to tell Dean, but Dean isn't exactly looking for love. Not from Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Looking For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friends who finally made me post this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friends+who+finally+made+me+post+this).



> Hey you, reading my story! *waves*  
> This is SAD, and I don't own Supernatural, or Dean or Cas...  
> Just a half-second of suicidal thoughts toward the very end, but TRIGGER WARNING anyways.  
> Stay fabulous

Castiel took a deep breath as he walked into the latest hotel room the Winchesters were staying in. He was tired, and ached all over due to his sudden human traits, but his mind was alert, ready to do this. He'd been waiting for a while to get the courage to talk to Dean about how he felt, due to the previous times being such disasters. He knew from movies and television shows that what he was about to tell Dean was important, and that he shouldn't take it lightly, nor should he screw it up. He and Dean had been in a sexual relationship for a few months, and he was slowly and steadily falling in love with him. After searching for what his symptoms meant on the internet (clammy palms, accelerated heart rate, intense concentration on his lover at all times, and an uneasy stomach, humans described it as "butterflies"), he'd come to the conclusion that he was very much so in love with his... partner, or lover.

Castiel slowly walked towards Dean, who was sipping at a beer with his feet on the small table provided.

"Dean?" he asked, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dean asked the angel slowly, confusion written all over his face.

"I... I have something to tell you," the angel said quietly, unable to look at Dean. The "butterflies" in his stomach had started to nearly choke him by moving up his esophagus.

"Well? Spit it out, before I fall asleep," Dean raised his eyebrows.

"I... I'm in love with you, and I want to know if you love me as well," the awkward angel cursed his awkward wording, and looked up to Dean with a small amount of hope in his eyes.

"You _love_ me?" Dean scoffed, starting to laugh as he stood up, "Oh, Cas. If you wanted to have sex, you should've just said so. Whatever website you found that said that humans want to hear that? Doesn't apply to me. So, let's get going,"

"No, Dean! I mean, I'm _really_ , _actually_ , in love with you!" Castiel said and leaned forward to kiss Dean on the lips.

Dean took a step backwards and raised his eyebrows, "No. No, no, no this is weird. Do I need to test you with silver and salt and that crap?" Dean scoffed, "Because I could _never_ love a frigging angel! Just because you're good in bed makes you think that I'll suddenly fall in love with you?!" He scoffed and pushed Castiel away.

The angel was startled and stumbled backwards, even though he shouldn't have been moved at all.

He swallowed firmly. "My... My apologies," and he disappeared to where Sam was in the other room. "I am leaving now. I will attempt to help you two, but I must go for some... alone time. Call me if you need my help," Castiel disappeared, Sam's confused and sad face left behind. He curled up on the bed in the house he appeared in, and felt his face becoming wet as he let his anguish wash over him. Now he wasn't good enough for his Father, his brothers, or even Dean. He considered going to Gabriel, to get the archangel to kill him. He probably would, too. But in the end, he would just curl up for days, unmoving.


End file.
